


Comfort Zone

by Beautiful_Minds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Bottom Louis, Farmer Harry Styles, Harry Has Long Hair, Love, M/M, Mean Louis, Spoiled Louis, Top Harry, Vacation, Wealth, bratty louis, city boy louis, farm, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Minds/pseuds/Beautiful_Minds
Summary: Louis was born in the city with a silver spoon in his mouth. Harry had it the exact opposite, growing up on a farm he was never afraid to roll up his sleeves and he worked for everything he had.Harry's family decides to let Louis stay with them for the summer as his mum and dad offered them a lot of money to take him in, show him what it was like to work for a living.What will happen when Louis meets a curly headed farmer boy that might make his summer a wee bit better?ORCity Louis meets Farmer Harry.





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of editing.

Louis was a city boy. Born and raised in the lap of luxury. He was an only child, so his parents spoiled him growing up. They both worked very hard, leaving Louis with nannies most of his life. Instead of being showered in attention, he was showered in gifts. Holidays on cruises and only the best private schools. He didn't mind one bit, he liked it like this. 

He was a good kid as well. Hardly got into trouble at school. Kept his grades decent. Threw parties like any other teenager when his parents were out of town, but he never burnt the house down, so he would say he was a good kid. 

You could say Louis was spoiled. Got a brand new Audi for his sixteenth birthday along with a family cruise to the Bahamas. He couldn't complain, he had everything he wanted and expected no less.

That's why today was so special. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he was finally legal. Could drink and go to clubs, have proper adult fun. Maybe they would take him on the cruise he had been hinting at. They had a casino on board and an open bar, what more could he ask for?

Louis groaned when he heard his alarm clock going off. He had half a mine to hit snooze and go back to sleep, but today was special. He rolled out of bed and checked his phone, shutting off the alarm, he could already hear rustling downstairs, his mum surely making breakfast for the special day. He smiled and went on with his normal morning routine, having a wee, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, rifling through the closet for something to wear for 15 minutes, getting dressed and going downstairs. 

Louis smiled as he jogged down the stairs. "Morning, mum!" He greeted as he walked into the kitchen, kissing her cheek. She was making a his favorite chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and blueberry muffins. It made his stomach growl in anticipation. 

Johannah smiled and flipped a pancake. "Happy birthday, Lou." She said and ruffled his hair. "Big day today, hmm? Your dad and I were thinking of taking you shopping later, how does that sound? You'll surely need a change of wardrobe for where you're going." She said and handed him his plate. 

Louis got excited at the mention of a change of wardrobe. So they had a trip planned for him. Preferably somewhere warm. Bahamas? Bora Bora? God, he loved the beach. "Yeah? That sounds exciting, where am I going?" He asked as he set his plate at the kitchen bar, moving to make a coffee with their Keurig machine. 

Johannah bit her lip and cleared her throat. "Well your dad and I have been talking a lot about it. We think you should get out of your comfort zone. Meet new people. Get out of the city." She said and glanced over at him. "There is this very nice farm in the country. The family is very nice and they have a son a wee bit older than you. You'll be staying with them for the summer." She told him. She knew he wouldn't like it at first, but she was afraid the city was beginning to get to his head. They hadn't always been rich, she knew what it was like to struggle and she wanted Louis to have this life lesson. He took the things he had for granted and she wanted him to see first hand that everyone's life wasn't so easy.

He furrowed his eyebrows together when he heard the word farm, not even listening to the rest as he tried to process this new information. "I thought I was going a trip, not going to do charity work." He rather rudely and sat down with his coffee. "M'not going to some smelly farm with stinky animals." He said simply and his mother sighed. 

"Louis, you're going and it's not charity. Your father and I paid a lot of money to be able to send you there and you need a wake up call." She said and sipped her own coffee. "You'll like it if you give it a chance." She said and Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Mum, you can't be serious?" He said as he stared at her. "You're serious." He said in realization that he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "Do they even have running water?" He asked and Johanna chuckled softly, giving him a small nod. He let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but M'not helping out and I get to bring my laptop and all that." He told her.

Johanna nodded and held her hands up defensively. "Never said you couldn't. Just try to get some sun. Close your eyes and pretend it's the beach. Just instead of the smell of salt water, it's horse shit." She laughed and Louis' jaw dropped. "You're the worst!" He laughed and shook his head. "Not going outside." He told her and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Lou. Stay inside the whole summer. Maybe if you ask nicely the boy will teach you how to ride a horse. You like those." She said and he perked up.

"They have horses? Like real ones?" He asked. He had always wanted to go horseback riding, but that was hard to do in the city. The closest he had been to one was seeing it at a petting zoo.

Johannah smiled, "Not too bad now is it?" She joked, which made the boy smile slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible. Plus it was only for the summer. He could get through that.


	2. Farm House

Harry lived in the country on a farm. It was just his parents, him and Gemma. They didn't have very much growing up, but they always has food on the table and a roof over their heads. They worked for everything they had and were raised to never take things for granted.

Growing up they didn't have brand new toys and games, but they had a huge yard to play in. They could play in the mud, chase the chickens, play with the animals, a lot more than the average child got to do. Harry loved it, but Gemma always wanted more. After she graduated she ran off to college, they couldn't blame her of course. They knew she was too smart to stay. Harry on the other hand was also fairly smart, but he dropped out at sixteen. He always liked the farm more and after Gemma left, Harry really needed to pick up the slack. 

He was twenty now, he still lived on the farm, but in a separate home across the farm from his parents. He did need his own space, of course. Him and his dad built it along with a few neighbors. It was simple, but it was cozy. Two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, attic, all of the basics. They had wifi and a TV in the living room. It wasn't much, but it was home. 

Harry hung his hat up on the coat rack as he made his way into his mum's house for dinner. "Hey mum." he said as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of sweet iced tea as her and Robin brought their dinner out to the table. They had dinner together every night, sat around the table, said grace and had a proper meal. It was tradition to have a home cooked meal after a long day of work. 

"Harry, grab the rolls, please." Anne said as she set the plates out. 

He grabbed them on his way to the table and set them down, sitting down in his usual spot. It was a small wooden table for four, hand built and stained a cherry red color.

They all sat down and held hands, Robin saying a quick grace before they began filling up their plates. Anne made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and an apple pie for dinner. "So Harry, remember when we mentioned that city boy who's parents wanted us to take him in for the summer? We talked and decided we could really use the money. Would you mind if he stayed at yours? You could show him the ropes?" She asked as she took a bite of food.

Robin sipped his tea and cleared his throat. "Just for the summer of course, but we figured he would be more comfortable around you than us two." He explained and Harry nodded.

"I don't see why not. He can have the guest room. Shouldn't be too hard to find something that he likes around here." Harry shrugged and mixed his mashed potatoes and corn together on his plate. 

Anne chuckled lightly. "Well I heard he can be a real brat sometimes. They have spoiled that kid rotten and want us to fix him, show him what life is like for other people." She said and smiled at Robin. "You and Gems turned out pretty alright if you ask me so we must be doing something right." She said and Harry rolled his eyes playfully. 

"When is he coming?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his food, humming at the taste. His mum was an amazing cook, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been eyeing down that apple pie since she brought it out. 

"Three days. So clean up your house. Do the laundry, which means folding it and putting it away too!" She scolded knowing he got lazy with that part sometimes, or at least used to. "Hide all of your dirty magazines you've probably got laying around and make it look proper." She said and Harry laughed.

"Don't think I've seen a porno magazine since I was in middle school, mum." He said and shook his head, everything was all online now. "Three days." He said quietly as he ate, thinking about all of the things he needed to do before the boy arrived. He would make it work.


	3. City Meets Farm

Louis scrunched up his face as the taxi pulled onto a dirt road. This couldn't lead anywhere good. Great, his parents probably sent him off to be killed, not even somewhere nice. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the taxi had stopped in front of a small farm. The man cleared his throat and Louis snapped his head up. "Sorry?" He said not hearing what he had said.

"I said this is your stop. Your parents already paid me so don't worry about it." The man repeated gruffly. They really had thought of everything for the trip. Louis gave a small nod and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He grabbed his two suitcases and began walking up the gravel driveway. The smell of farm animals filling his nose as he scrunched it up. "Jesus, it smells like someone died out here." He said as he trudged his way to the small house. It was simple, yeah that was the word for it. Simple white farm house. He noticed there was another one across the farm, but figured he'd try the closest one first. Worst case scenario he was shot for trespassing. 

Louis looked down at his white shoes which were already becoming stained by the dirt and he groaned. "Fuckin' perfect." He muttered as he knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for someone to open the door and he looked up at a tall man with long curly brown hair and the most emerald green eyes he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something, but fell short on what to say. 

Harry chuckled as he watched the boy, he grabbed his suitcases from him. "Should close your mouth before you catch flies." He said as he carried his luggage into the house. "Come on then." He said as he brought his luggage to the guest room.

Louis blushed and shut his mouth, following him into the house. He was different than he expected. Well, the clothes were spot on, but he was actually kind of cute. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

"I'm Harry. This is your room. It's not much. It doesn't have a TV, but we have one in the living room. We have Wifi. You're welcome to anything you can reach." He said, giving him a once over. He was quite short, maybe 5'6. Louis rolled his eyes at that and looked up at him, listening. "If you have any questions let me know, I'll let you get all settled in. Care for a sandwich?" He asked as it was around lunch time. Louis glanced around at everything, taking it all in. The change was overwhelming. The room was very... simple. A bed with a plain blue comforter, a dresser, a closet, a nightstand with a lamp. Pretty basic. 

"Louis." He introduced himself and slipped out of his shoes. This was far different from what he was used to. His room back home has a beautiful window and carpeted floors. his bed was a step up from the ground on a platform. He had his own bathroom and silk sheets. This was very different, but he could always order what he needed. Amazon Prime delivered anywhere. "Sandwich? Like a BLT or something?" He asked and Harry smiled, showing off the dimples that Louis hadn't noticed before. "Yeah, I can do that." He nodded and left Louis to unpack.

Louis sat down on the bed to collect his thoughts. This was going to be harder than he thought, it certainly was no resort. "Thanks mum." He muttered to himself, sighing as he grabbed his first suitcase, beginning to unpack everything. He was halfway through his first bag when Harry knocked on the open door. "Sandwich is in the kitchen." He said and waved him over, having Louis follow him. He handed him a plate and a mug of tea. Louis thanked him and sat on a stool at the counter. He timidly took a bite of the sandwich, but was pleasantly surprised by it. "Mm, this is actually really nice, thank you." He said and Harry nodded, taking a bite of his. "Nothing special." He shrugged and they quietly ate. 

Louis piped up after he finished first. "So I assume you're the son my mum mentioned?" He asked and sipped his tea, scrunching his nose up at it. It was cold and unbearably sweet. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, my parents stay in the house across the farm. You can meet them at dinner. Any allergies? Medication? Sleep walking I should know about?" He joked and Louis giggled, shaking his head. "Not that I know of at least." He said. "You?"

Harry shook his head. "I snore, but you shouldn't be able to hear it from your room. Not like a bear or anything." He said and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Bears snore?" He asked and Harry laughed. "Not sure on that one. Don't think I want to find out either." He said and put their plates in the sink. "I'll be out in the red barn with the cows if you need me. Just finish unpacking and we can talk later, yeah?" He said and Louis nodded, watching him walk out of the house. Maybe this wouldn't be awful. Harry seemed to be funny and kept to himself for the most part. He hopped off the stool and walked back to the bedroom to finish unpacking.


	4. Dinner

Harry led Louis up the steps to the larger farm house, opening up the door before tying his hair up in a bun. "Hey mum!" Harry called out as he could hear rustling around in the kitchen. He led Louis into the dining room and pointed at a spot for him to sit. "You can sit there." He said as he went to the kitchen to help his dad carry the dishes to the table, leaving Louis alone. He glanced around. There were many pictures on the wall. Ones of what he could only guess as Harry and his sister. They didn't mention he had a sister though. There were pictures of a wedding, baby pictures, prom pictures with that same girl, but grown up. Harry didn't have a prom picture up he noticed, odd. He glanced away when he heard someone enter the room. 

Anne came out of the kitchen and gave him a warm smile. "Louis, it's so nice to meet you, love. I'm Anne, that's Robin and you've met Harry." She introduced as she pulled him in a hug.

Louis smiled back at the woman, she had a warm motherly presence about her and it made him feel better, less tense. "Oh," He said as she hugged him and he gave her a quick hug back. "Very nice to meet you, thank you for letting me stay with you all." He said politely and sat down at the spot Harry had pointed at, putting a napkin in his lap. He hardly ever had dinners together with his family unless it was a holiday. Seemed like a lot of work to do every night for nothing.

"Water okay?" She asked and Louis nodded. She came back with a glass of ice water for him and everyone sat down at the table. It seemed like there was so much food in front of him. There was a platter of fried chicken, a bowl of mashed potatoes with a gravy boat, something Anne called collard greens that didn't smell very good and a blueberry pie. His mouth was watering at the site. He really loved food, even the greasy kind. No wonder why he had a fat ass. He waited and watched everyone, not knowing if he could just grab something, but they were joining hands, oh, Harry and Anne took his hand. He glanced around to see that everyone had there heads down as Robin began saying grace. He just glanced around, this was definitely different. After they said grace, they dropped hands and Louis had a small blush on his cheeks as he glanced over at Harry. His hands were far from soft, quite calloused, but he didn't mind it.

They began to pile food on their plates and Anne smiled. "Help yourself to as much as you'd like. There is plenty to go around." She told Louis and put an extra drumstick on his plate from what he had already grabbed. 

Louis chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "M'sure they don't starve him, mum." He reminded her and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Louis did the same and made sure to pass on the collards. They talked about the days work. The chickens, cows, horses and all that. Louis bit his lip. "Can you ride them?" He asked and Harry nodded. "Yeah, ever ridden a horse before? or anything?" He asked and Anne smacked his shoulder at the dirty comment. "No, I've never ridden a horse before." He blushed and watched Anne shoot Harry a dirty look from across the table, he had to stifle his laugh, but couldn't hide his smile as the boy was scolded. 

"Harry! Inappropriate!" Anne said and Harry blushed. "Sorry, mum." He said and Robin smiled lightly. 

"I can teach you." Harry offered and Anne shot him another glare. "I meant the horse, Jesus. Calm down you two." He said with wide eyes and Louis laughed. "I'd like that. The horse that is." He clarified, although he wouldn't mind the other. He glanced over at Harry and met his eyes, giving him a small smile. Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Sometime this week, after you get all settled in we can go out and I can teach you. You can make friends with them." He said and Louis laughed.

Robin glanced over at him. "He's serious." He said and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the two. "How do I make friends with a horse exactly?" He asked and Robin sipped his tea. "Offer carrots, brush them. Gain their trust so they don't just buck you off." He explained and Louis nodded. That seemed fair, he probably wouldn't like it if a stranger hopped on his back.

"Can we start tomorrow?" Louis asked and Harry thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not. You still need some proper clothes. I would say you could borrow mine, but I don't think they would fit." He said as he glanced over his outfit.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Whats wrong with me outfit?" He asked and Harry chuckled. "For starters you have on white shoes, you need boots to get muddy in. You need something other than skinny jeans because god forbid you get bit by a snake and we have to cut them off. Your shirt is alright, but you probably don't want to get something that expensive dirty." He finished and Louis had wide eyes. "Snakes?" He asked and Harry rolled his eyes. "That's the only thing you heard?" He asked and Anne glared at Harry. 

"Leave the boy alone. Louis, there are occasional snakes, nothing dangerous," She promised, the last thing she needed was for him to leave and his parents take their money back. 

They finished up dinner and Harry walked them back to the house in the dark. "Snake!" Harry yelled and pointed at nothing on the ground as Louis shrieked and took off running towards the house as Harry bent over laughing. By the time Louis realized there was no snake, he looked back to see Harry laughing his ass off. "You prick!" He yelled and ran back over giving him a playful shove. "It could have been serious. Don't do that!" He said and Harry was still chuckling about it. "It was funny!" He defended himself as he followed him in the house. 

"Don't fuck with me, I will spit in your tea." He warned and Harry shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. Adds flavor." He said and Louis scoffed. "You're disgusting." He said and Harry winked playfully at him. "Well while you spit in my tea I'm going to take a shower." He said as he took his boots off by the door, going to the bathroom. "If you need something, figure it out or wait." He told him before shutting the bathroom door, leaving Louis alone. 

Louis rolled his eyes and went to his room, taking his shoes off. He grabbed his laptop and figured now would be a good time to get some shopping done. He logged in and cursed when he had forgotten to ask for the Wifi password earlier. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom door, he heard the shower running and he groaned. "Fuck." He mumbled and went to go search for the router. It wouldn't be in the kitchen, it's not in the guest room, had to be in the living room or Harry's room. He snooped around and didn't see one in the living room. He wasn't sure why he would set it up in his room, it would have the best signal and he would be in his room the most he guessed. 

He opened a door and cursed when it was just a closet, but made note that was the linen closet. He opened the next door and poked his head in. Bedroom, perfect, he thought as he turned the light on, beginning to glance around. He was rifling around when he realized he wasn't sure if he had ever seen a router before. Wasn't sure what he was looking for. But it would probably be obvious when he saw it. He was snooping around when he heard someone clear their throat. He glanced back and thought about how weird this looked. He turned around and was going to explain himself, but he couldn't help but notice that Harry only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His long curly hair was dripping, making water droplets run down his toned chest. He didn't even have a farmers tan, he must be shirtless a lot he thought and glanced up at his face when Harry began snapping his fingers.

"Hey, I said what are you doing?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows. Louis blushed, "I uh, don't have the Wifi password and was looking for the router. You did tell me to figure things out if I had a question" He said and Harry raised his eyebrows. "And why would the router be in my nightstand?" He asked and Louis shrugged. "Covering my bases." He said and Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "The router is next to the TV and I changed the Password to Password." He told him and Louis smiled, walking over to him. "Thanks." He said and turned back when he got to the door. "Oops, almost forgot to put this back. Here you go." He said with a cheeky grin and tossed him a bottle before going back to his room. 

Harry caught it and looked at it, a bottle of lube. He rolled his eyes and tossed it back in the nightstand drawer. That boy was going to be the death of him by the end of the summer.


	5. Feed

Harry always got up with the sun. He would wake up at 5AM, lay in bed for a few minutes to just relax before having to start his day. He rolled over and checked his phone, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He couldn't sleep last night, he had been wide awake, just thinking. Couldn't seem to get his brain to shut off. He sighed and got out of bed, making it, something his dad had taught him early on. Because if the rest of your day is shit, at least you have a nice bed to come home to. 

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth he went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He pulled the curtains back above the kitchen sink so he could watch the sun rise. The smell of coffee beans filled the kitchen, waking him up and making his stomach growl. He took out a cast iron pan and began to heat it up on the stove. Going to work making eggs, bacon and french toast. He wouldn't have lunch for another 8 hours so he liked to make a big breakfast, he would work it all off anyways. He glanced back when he heard a door being cracked open. He almost forgot Louis was even here, the house was so quiet.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing up?" Louis asked and rubbed his eyes, still in his pajamas. It was still dark outside for god sake and Harry was rustling around in the kitchen. "The cows can't even be awake this early." He scowled and Harry smiled. "You would be surprised." He shrugged and poured a mug of coffee, pouring the creamer and sugar in to make it drinkable. Louis rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to have a wee before retreating back to his room for a few more hours.

Harry sipped his coffee and watched the sleepy boy go back to his room. He should be up by the time Harry takes a break around 9AM. He continued on with his morning routine and ate his breakfast, doing the dishes after so they didn't start to pile up. There was nothing he hated more than a messy kitchen. Something about it just got under his skin.

He went outside when he heard the rooster crow, going to start his day. He started with feeding all of the animals, then he would milk the cows, collect the eggs from the chickens and store them in the freezer out in the barn until he would go back in the house later. He shoveled shit, one of his least favorite things, but he didn't like stepping in it so he sucked it up. He sang softly as he did the work around the farm. The cows even liked to moo along with him, or at least he liked to think that's what they were doing. He loved his animals, they were always there for him when he got picked on. They were never mean to him, only occasionally grazed at his hair when he wasn't paying enough attention to them. 

He checked his watch and noticed it was only 8AM, the sun shining in his eyes, but he didn't mind. He snatched a couple of apples off the apple tree and walked over to the horse pen. He bit into one of the apples and held it in his mouth as he offered an apple to each of the three horses. An offering that they gladly accepted. He leaned against the fence and ate his apple along with them quietly. It was peaceful in the morning out in the field. He liked it like this, couldn't even imagine the hustle and bustle of the city. Too many noises and lights.

Louis woke up not long after, about 8:30AM when he rolled out of bed, going to take a shower, he was definitely a morning shower kind of person. He did his normal routine, have a wee, brush his teeth, take a shower, and get dressed. Except he couldn't figure out what he would wear for the day. He wanted to go see the horses, but didn't want to get anything dirty. He searched through all his clothes before deciding a pair of black leggings and a t-shirt would do. He slipped on his Adidas running shoes and figured this would be an appropriate look, going to glance in the mirror, realizing there wasn't one in the room. He rolled his eyes and made a mental note to buy one of those as well. Honestly how did Harry get dressed with only a bathroom mirror in the house. Maybe that's why his outfits are so ugly.

He made it outside eventually, squinting as he looked around, trying to see if he could find Harry. He spotted his broad shoulders out by the horse pen, perfect. He thought as he began the small walk over. He cleared his throat and Harry turned around, smiling at him. "Good morning." He said and Louis leaned against the fence as well. "Morning." He said as he watched the horses trot about in awe. 

Harry glanced over and followed his gaze, he was looking at one of the chestnut horses. "That is Sadie." He said and pointed to the one he was looking at. "She's the smallest and the kindest. You can ride her later in the week." He said and whistled, calling the horse over. She came trotting over and Harry took a carrot out of his back pocket that he had picked from the garden a little while ago. "Hold it out for her." He told Louis as he handed him the carrot. "What?" He asked and Harry grabbed his hand, putting it over the fence. Sadie sniffed his hand before taking the carrot happily. They both let go of the carrot and Louis blushed softly, glancing at Harry. "She's beautiful." He said and she licked his hand, making Louis scrunch up his face. "Ugh! That's disgusting." He said as he wiped his hand off on his pants. 

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Oh hush, she's showing you that she likes you." He said and walked away from the fence. "Come on then. Come help." He said and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, following after him. "M'not helping. Not going to milk a cow or any of the weird farm stuff you do." He said and Harry rolled his eyes. "That's already done." He said and walked over to the freezer, taking out a large glass bottle of milk and a carton of eggs. "Here carry the milk in the house." He said as he held the eggs, walking him back to the house. Louis grabbed the bottle and inspected it. It didn't look any different than store bought milk he guessed. "Is this what you do on Saturdays?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "More like every morning, princess." He said as he opened the door for him. 

Louis walked in first and went to put the milk in the fridge. "But why?" He asked as Harry put the eggs away. "Because I like having food to eat." He shrugged simply and started making Louis breakfast, he was a guest after all. 

Louis jumped up on the counter and sat down, "But isn't it easier to just buy it?" He asked as he watched Harry cook. 

"Easier, but more expensive. We can't afford to buy everything. So we do what we can. The chickens lay eggs and we eat them, the cows give us milk and we also eat them, the horses have calf's which we sell, we don't eat those." He clarified and chuckled as Louis' timid expression. 

"You eat them? Like what you just shoot them or something?" He asked and Harry shrugged. "Depends." He said and Louis raised his eyebrows. "That's disgusting." He said and Harry glanced back at him. "Oh yeah? How was that chicken last night?" He asked with a smirk and Louis gagged. "Fuckin' sick." He said and hopped off the counter. "You're disgusting."

Harry flipped a pancake. "So you don't mind eating it, but don't want to kill it. Where do you think it comes from?" He asked and Louis shrugged. "The meat farm, I dunno. I don't like to think about it." He said and Harry laughed, shaking his head. He had to teach him a thing or two about where food comes from.


End file.
